Pet Sematary Two (1992) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = March 3, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Clyde Parker |dull_machete: = Renee Hallow |profanity = Yes}} Overview Following the accidental death of his mother, 13-year-old Jeff Matthews and his veterinarian father, Chase, move to Ludlow, Maine: his mother's hometown. He's introduced to the belligerent town sheriff, Gus Gilbert, and his stepson, Drew, whom Gus abuses relentlessly. Jeff also draws the ire of local bully Clyde Parker, who tells him about the story of the Creed family and the legend of the Micmac burial ground. One night, Gus shoots and kills Drew's beloved dog Zowie when he disturbs his pet rabbits. Drew asks Jeff to help him bury the dog in the Micmac burial ground to see if the rumors are true that it can resurrect the dead. Zowie does indeed return from the dead but is uncharacteristically fierce. Chase treats Zowie for his gunshot wound, which refuses to heal; even more bizarre is the fact that Zowie has no heartbeat. Chase sends a sample of Zowie's blood to a lab. It turns out that Zowie's cells have completely deteriorated and are no different from those of a dead canine. Jeff and Drew go to the pet cemetery on Halloween for a night of horror stories with local boys. When Gus finds out that Drew's mother allowed him to go despite being grounded, he rushes to the cemetery and breaks up the party. He attacks his stepson, but just as he is about to hit him with a grave marker, Zowie appears. The dog fatally mauls Gus, whom the boys subsequently bury at the Indian cemetery. Gus returns to life; he now moves stiffly and rarely speaks, but treats Drew better. Over time, Gus becomes increasingly crude and sadistic, sexually assaulting Drew's mother and brutally skinning the pet rabbits for supper. Zowie breaks out of the veterinary clinic and kills three cats before entering Chase's home and attacking him. A day later, Jeff encounters Clyde, who is about to sever Jeff's nose using the wheel spokes of his own bicycle when Gus shows up. He sends Jeff home, then murders Clyde as Drew looks on. Gus then pursues Drew to their house, where the boy is trapped with the savage Zowie. He escapes through a window just as his mother arrives home in her car, and the two take off. Gus pursues them at high speed in his police car, then kills them by ramming their car into an oncoming potato truck. Gus then returns to Clyde's body and puts it in a body bag, intending to take it to the burial ground as well. After Drew's funeral, Jeff decides to reanimate his mother by using the Indian burial ground's power. Gus exhumes her corpse and brings it to Jeff at the burial ground. When Chase hears that his wife's grave has been robbed, he rushes to the Gilbert house. There, he is attacked by Zowie and Gus, and he shoots and kills them both. Upon coming back to life, Renee stabs and kills Marjorie Hargrove, the Matthews' housekeeper. Jeff confronts his undead mother in the attic, and they embrace. Chase arrives home and urges Jeff to get away from Renee, who says she wants to spend quality time with her husband. An undead Clyde arrives and, after knocking Chase out, tries to kill Jeff — first with an axe and then with an ice skate. Renee locks Chase and both boys in the attic, which she then sets on fire. Jeff kills Clyde with a severed livewire and then breaks down the attic door to escape. Renee wants Jeff to stay and join her in death, saying she loves him. But Jeff drags his father out of the house as Renee is destroyed by the flames while shrieking "Dead is better!" In the final scene, a recovering Chase locks up his veterinary clinic, then he and his son leave Ludlow behind. Deaths Counted Deaths * Renee Hallow - Electrocuted to death * Gus Gilbert - Neck torn out by Zombie Zowie * Clyde Parker - Face torn apart by dirt bike tire * Drew & Amanda Gilbert - Car crash with potato truck * Marjorie Hargrove - Face slashed, stabbed w/ mirror shard Non-Counted Deaths * Zombies - Killed in various ways * Zowie - Shot by Sheriff Gus Gilbert/ Blood Loss, Shot in the chest by Chase Matthews (When Zowie was a zombie). Category:Kill Counts